The Christmas Promise
by PrimesSPARROW
Summary: This will be Stargazer's first Christmas, as well as Optimus and Falx's first Christmas together on Earth. Optimus and Falx want a nice Christmas together with their sparkling; Starscream has other ideas for Stargazer's first Christmas.


Disclaimer – I do not own it Transformers Hasbro does I only own Stargazer

The Christmas Promise

Summary: This will be Stargazer's first Christmas, as well as Optimus and Falx's first Christmas together on Earth. Optimus and Falx want a nice Christmas together with their sparkling; Starscream has other ideas for Stargazer's first Christmas.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Stargazer was sitting between her mommy and daddy clicking and chirping and pointing to the cartoon on the big screen TV. A huge white haired human dressed in a red suit going Ho, ho, ho and going down chimneys with a sack of presents. Annabelle Lennox, Major Lennox's daughter was sitting on the floor mesmerized by the cartoon.

"What is the point of this human Santa Claus?" Falx asked as Sam and Mikaela came in.

"He delivers gifts to all the good little girls and boys every year at Christmas." Sam said, as Starscream and his trine came in.

Stargazer turned toward her mommy and daddy clicking wildly about the human wanting to know if the human would visit her too. Starscream leaned over and snatched Stargazer from her creators. "Of course, he will you are a good little sparkling right?"

Stargazer chirped all the more excitedly and Annabelle giggled as well.

"Santa…!"  
Starscream smiled at the major's little girl, and then at Stargazer and couldn't disappoint either.

"The human Santa Claus will come do not worry, Okay?" Starscream said.

"Really….?" Stargazer chirped as Optimus and Falx watched the building excitement in their sparkling.

"Have I ever let you down, sweetness?" Starscream asked.

Stargazer shook her head and squealed.

Starscream grabbed Sam and Mikaela and hurried out of the hanger.

: I do not want to know what they are up too:

Optimus chuckled at his mate's private com, as Megatron came walking into the room picking up the little sparkling. "Hello Stargazer." Megatron cooed as Stargazer hugged Megatron and pointed to the TV.

Megatron actually didn't particularly like human TV; there were only a few things he did like. He found the DVD's Sam brought about two animated friends called Beavis and Butthead were funny. He also liked the three stooges, because they were always hitting each other with things.

"I do hope you're not going to let her watch that slagging animated box all the time, Optimus." Megatron said as he watched the cartoon on next. "What is that green creature?"

"That's the Grinch." Annabelle said.

"What the slag is a Grinch?" Megatron asked as Stargazer chirped to Megatron about the human called Santa Claus and how Starscream was getting him for her.

: He isn't kidnapping this Santa Claus, is he Optimus?:

Optimus shrugged.

: I don't think so:

: You're no help honestly:

Optimus snorted in laughter finally, as his father eyed him like he had grown two heads or something. "Up, up, UP!" Stargazer chirped as Falx looked over at his mate.

"Starscream started a real problem tossing her in the air now she wants it all the time." Falx said.

"Not right now, Stargazer." Optimus said.

"WANT UP NOW!" she clicked excitedly.

"Someone is spoiled." Falx said.

He and Optimus watched Megatron vent, and finally cave in and toss the little sparkling up into the air. Stargazer squealed with delight as Megatron tossed her higher into the air. Optimus smiled as he watched his father, he had changed so much that Optimus could hardly believe it. Megatron was not the same mech he was before, and Falx he was not the same either. Optimus felt his mate's servo pull him closer, as they snuggled a little closer together watching Megatron.

(Another part of the base)

Starscream was bound and determined Stargazer and Annabelle were going to have a visit from the human Santa Claus. So, he recruited Sam Witwicky to play the part and help him pull off the biggest Christmas promise ever.

Mikaela helped with the costume and the fake beard, however the plan was Christmas Eve Sam was to come to the hanger and bring a gift for Annabelle and Stargazer both.

However plans have a way of going astray; especially when Murphy's Law keeps in.

(Late on Christmas Eve)

Starscream came into the hanger, and everyone knew the seeker was up to something, they just weren't sure what. Bumblebee sent a private message to Starscream that Sam and Mikaela were running late and this did not set well with the seeker.

Stargazer looked up at her creators and looked so sleepy. "Do you want to recharge, Stargazer?" Optimus asked her.

"Santa…." she chirped rubbing her optics as Optimus, Falx and Megatron cast their optics at Starscream who smiled uneasily.

"He'll be here, sparkling; don't worry." Starscream said adding very softly. "Or I will light his aft on fire for not arriving and disappointing you and Annabelle." Starscream mumbled as everyone suddenly heard loud ho, ho, ho's as in walked a very convincing looking Santa Claus.

Starscream leaned in close to Santa. "Cutting it a little close, aren't you, Witwicky." he whispered as something outside caught his optics.

Starscream glanced outside and saw a sleigh with eight reindeer pulling the sleigh. He grinned. "Nice touch."

He went back inside, and saw Annabelle and Stargazer so happy with their presents. They were lavished with a few toys Annabelle had a lot of human femme toys. Stargazer was given toys that a Cybertronian sparkling could play with. Stargazer giggled, and chirped with happiness. Annabelle squealed with delight with the one toy that Major Lennox knew was absolutely expensive. He couldn't figure out how Starscream managed this, it was so completely cool of him.

Even the human soldiers, Autobots and Cons got gifts; which shocked them completely not understanding. Starscream watched Major Lennox and Epps shaking hands with the Santa as he got a private com from Bumblebee once more.

: Starscream, we have a problem Sam can't find anything to give Stargazer for Christmas:

: What are you talking about the gifts are perfect:

Bumblebee was silent then.

: What are you talking about, what gifts:

: Oh Slag, hang on:

Starscream walked out with the others as they stood in shock as the heavy man got into his sleigh and cracked the whip. The reindeer took off instantly and Starscream and the others stared in stunned silence. Major Lennox held Annabelle who was squealing and pointing at the sleigh as it flew away. Optimus was holding Stargazer as her optics lit up shining brighter than ever.

"Wow, there's something you don't see every day." Epps said, as Ironhide was trying out his new cannons.

"He's good he knew the right size and everything." Ironhide mused as Megatron went over to his mate and slapped his back.

"He's Santa…" Annabelle stated.

Starscream still was in awe simply because Sam never got there, and instead the real thing showed up. He thought to himself it was funny how Christmas Promises work out for the best.

Everyone could hear the far away words…Merry Christmas to all and to all a good night!


End file.
